The Forgeries
by pj-prophecy7
Summary: 7 demigods are stuck in this...well, you can call it a predicament. They must journey cross country to save Olympus or be crushed by the "Gods" themselves.
1. The Concert

Disclaimer: Based On Rick Riordian( not our own imagination)'s series: _Percy Jackson and the Olympian_

SEBASTIAN'S POV:

"Bye kids," were the last words we heard from our indifferent mother, after she sped away in her car, tires screeching and all. Happy to be away from our mom, we stood in line, for what seemed like forever, as teenage girls annoyingly squealed.

"OMG, I cannot believe we actually got tickets!

"I heard they sold out in like, five minutes!"

I internally groaned. Even though I longed to hit those girls in hopes to get some peace and quiet, I had to admit, at least they were right. Getting tickets was totally worth it. The musician, Leonardo diCello is eleven years old and basically an artistic prodigy. He was so amazingly awesome that he wrote best-selling books, albums, and drew paintings so well his prowess not only matched Shakespeare, the Beatles, and Picasso, but they would be green with envy too. But even if Leo is talented, I couldn't actually like him, because you know, that would be weird, since we're both guys.

"Finally!" Maxine, my sister, groaned, stretching her legs after sitting on the cold concrete for quite a while. Her stormy gray eyes flashed with annoyance as she angrily put her blue hat on."Remind me again why we're here."

"Well, you know mom. She probably just dumped us here so she didn't have to worry about us getting in the way around the house." Seth, my older brother, replied distractedly trying to avoid the path of the stampeding fans.

"Come on guys. Let's at least try to enjoy it. After all, she did tell us this was our early birthday present." I saw Maxine and Seth share a look and they both nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about you guys," Seth said, dodging yet another group of girls, "but I don't want just stand around here avoiding girls all day. Let's go in!"

After waiting in line for hours, we managed to get into the Staples Center. We were so hyped; we stood in the aisle in awe as we stared at the biggest concert of the year. The originally dark Staples Center was filled with flashing lights, hoards of screaming fans, and excitement that pounded through my veins like adrenaline. Naturally, since we stood at the center of the aisle, people pushed us upward.

"Quit shoving!" I grunted. I could feel my green eyes turned into slits as my brother glared at me.

"It's not my fault!" Seth protested as girls shoved forcibly behind him.

"Mmph," I groaned. I bumped into a guy, who clearly did not belong. His eyes were really creepy, for it had a maniac glint that became fiery when I bumped into him. "Sorry," I quibbled. I turned around and glared at my older brother. "Look what you made me do!"

"Yeah, well sorry, what more do you want from me? I was just trying to find our seats before thousands of girls trampled me." I turned back to face the guy I got knocked into and he glared at me before he proceeded to walk through the crowded aisle. As he disappeared into the sea of people, I couldn't help but wonder what the heck he was doing at a Leo concert. As I said before, he obviously didn't belong but that was only because he wore an insanely starch suit, had an uptight posture, and was glaring down at everyone in the way. Oh well, I guessed it was just my stupid ADHD acting up again.

Yeah, I have ADHD. So what? It's not that bad. I just hate not being able to stand still for a long time. Oh and in class I get easily distracted. As if I didn't have enough problems in school already. Did I forget to mention that I'm dyslexic too? Well I am and let me tell you dyslexia and ADHD are a _bad_ combination. I mean it's hard enough that the words are always floating of the board (or page), but add on the inability to stay focused and that, as the cliché saying goes, it's just a recipe for disaster. It's not like I care though. I've never been good at school. It's probably genetic though because it's the same for Max and Seth. They are pretty bad at school too so I wouldn't be surprised if that was genetic too. We've moved after every school year so we didn't have many lasting friends. We were each other's friends. Add on our mother who never really cared about us because she was too 'busy' with 'work' to actually taking care of us. That was our messed up life. I should also mention that Seth, Max and I are triplets. We all look the same except for our eye color. Strangely, all of us have a different eye color and none of them match our mom's. I know what you are thinking, what about our dad? Er, we never really got to know him, I'll probably explain that story later, but we know that at least he has some really funky genetics.

"Hey, where's our seat again?" Geez, I was forgetting everything lately.

"Over there," Seth pointed to the right side of the stadium.

"No, isn't it over there?" I pointed to the left side of the stadium.

"There!"

"There!" Although we were shouting, our argument was drowned out by millions of screaming teenage girls.

"Shut-up, we're sitting right here!" Maxine cut in. We paused and turned to see that she had plopped down in a seat in the front row. "You sit! You sit!" she said as she pointed to our seats. Ironically, even though she's the youngest, she yells at us more than we yell at her. Now I know what you're thinking, you let your little sister boss you around? Well sometimes we have to. In certain situations, she is usually the voice of reason.

"Wow, we got front row seats!" I gasped in amazement. Max just rolled her eyes at my amazing grasp of the obvious, but what could I say? Front row seats are hard to get.

As we sat in silence, mainly in fear of Max's stormy temper, a countdown began announcing Leo's arrival.

Seth POV:

Surprisingly, even when the music blasted, it was impossible to hear. Young teenage pubescent girls screamed song lyrics along with Leo, so basically; it was a waste of money. I paid to hear Leo sing his songs like no tomorrow but instead, I heard tone deaf girls that guaranteed me either bleeding ears that day or a hearing aid the next. Not only that, I got hit with at least a dozen posters either proclaiming their undying love to him or proposing to him. Fantastic. So I just sat back, cupped my ears to prevent premature hearing loss, and watched the show.

As the show went on, multicolored lights began to flash. The amount of mist covering the stage was enough to make it nearly impossible to see. A wave of cheers erupted from the crowd of screaming fans. "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Max released a fan-girl squeal and began jumping up and down. "Do you really think he's gonna do an encore? Oh my god, I hope he does!" Sebastian and I looked at her incredulously, reminding her of a stupid cover that neither of us believed. Let me explain this so called 'cover story' a little bit.

Leonardo started getting famous about a couple of years ago. Of course as soon as he was discovered, he was a major hit to all ages, both male and female. However, not many guys _can _admit they like him because, you know, it was considered 'socially unacceptable' since as a kid, other people, as in bullies on the playground, would get the wrong idea. Our sister was a completely obsessed fan girl, who had posters covering her wall (making it impossible to see the actual color of the wall), and all she ever talked about was him; stuff like that. Thinking through all of this, Sebastian and I told her that we didn't like him. That wasn't really the truth, but who wants their baby sister to call them dweebs? So when she heard this, I guess she didn't want to be dweebish too, thus she hid her obsession and told us she didn't like him anymore. She kept her act up for about a month. Which is actually not that bad considering before, she was crushing on him. Don't tell her I said this. She'll kill me!

Well, eventually Sebastian and I found out when she was at a sleepover at our cousin's house. We went into her room to leave a little 'surprise' for her when she came back. Come on, who isn't tempted to prank their sister with such a golden opportunity? After five minutes of searching for places to leave pranks, we discovered that it was in her closet, behind her clothes, where she concealed all of her old Leo merchandise. At first we thought it was just stuff she didn't throw out yet. That theory was out when I tripped on her shoes and fell on an extremely large collection of Leonardo memorabilia. I accidentally knocked it off the stand and a door opened revealing a tiny alcove. The closet was pretty tiny as I was on the floor, and Sebastian was practically stepping on me as he stood at the threshold of the secret room gawking. I looked past him and found out what why he was so flabbergasted. It looked exactly like Maxine's old room before we told her we didn't like Leo. After our initial reaction of shock, Sebastian and I had a silent agreement. We would say nothing to Max about knowing her secret, no matter how tempting it maybe. That was until she came out of the closet and told us directly or made it so obvious; we would look stupid not to notice.

From then on, we let her have her little slip ups as long as it wasn't too major. Take now for example. Since it was only two sentences, we let it go. When she turned away, Sebastian and I shared a knowing glance and allowed her to rant. That was until she said:

"I-I mean. . . Another song? When is damn concert going to be over?"

"Max! Is that profanity I hear?" Sebastian asked, shocked.

"That's not good"

"He's right you know," I added, "no matter how much you don't like Leonardo, there are other means of expressing that. But for now, you are way too effing young to be saying that kind of thing!"

"Oh yeah? Well, look who's talking!" Maxine shouted over the still screaming fans.

"Hey, at least I didn't say the entire word. I just said the first letter. Besides, I am the oldest after all; I can say these kinds of things."

"We're triplets! We're all the same age!"

"Well technically, I still am the oldest since I did come out first. It not like we all were born at the same time! That's impossible. Not to mention mom would've had one hell of a time trying to do that."

"You are such a hypocrite!"

Sebastian's POV:

I just sat back to watch the argument between Maxine and Seth grow more heated. My head moved left and right as if watching a tennis match. I knew it was useless to try and stop them when they're like that.

I released a sigh, tired of watching the two, and directed my gaze towards the stage. It was only then that I realized something was terribly wrong. Behind the veil of mist, I saw a shadow struggling in the grip of another, much taller one. I pulled my two arguing siblings apart and informed them of the situation I just discovered. "I think that's Leonardo! We have to help him!" I exclaimed. Surprisingly, they stopped arguing, which is probably their ADHD genes. When I finally explained the situation to Maxine and Seth, I could see Max's eyes glow seeing as she could finally meet him. I rolled my eyes, but hey, I want to meet a celebrity too. I know, it's selfish we don't help people just for the cause; we help for a picture and an autograph. Quickly, I gathered my two siblings in a huddle.

"Okay guys, here's my plan!" Max and Seth simultaneously snickered. As I said, Max is the voice of reason, thus as you can infer, my plans aren't usually that great, but come on. Give a guy a break! At least I try. And it's a heck of a lot more than what they do.

"Yeah, just like your last plan when we fell in what you called a vat of boiling water." Max added sarcastically. "In the end, it just turned out to be a Jacuzzi, remember?"

"It wasn't that bad. I mean come on. It's just water!" I protested.

"To you it may have been fine. You actually like being in the water. Us, not so much."

"At least we got to meet Taylor Swift right." My siblings both rolled their eyes and sighed. They shared a knowing glance, turned and ran in opposite directions. "Hey guys! Wait! I swear it's a good plan this time!" Neither of them were probably close enough to hear me, but I swear I saw both of them snicker again. What is with them? I'm starting to feel left out. Well, whatever. "Ugh! Fine I can do it by myself anyway." I snuck backstage. I saw the two shadows, escaping through the back exit. I immediately followed trying not to lose them. As I went through the door, I spotted the two figures approaching a white van. More importantly, the one struggling looked like a slim surfer dude; definitely Leonardo. From where I stood, his eyes were filled with fear as he struggled in the man's strong grip. The other was tall, an at least six foot frame, with a braided ponytail which looked really familiar. Where had I seen him before? My thoughts were cut short when I realized that the shady guy was pushing Leo into the van.

I have no idea what possessed me to do what I was about to do, but in these situations, it's _really_ hard to think about consequences until later, when you take the time to realize that you might actually be doing something stupid. So with this in mind, or rather, not in mind, I recklessly ran out of my hiding place shouting, "Hey, Creepy, stop right there!"

Shocked, both Leo and the creepy dude stopped struggling with each other and directed their direction towards my. His gaze transformed to a glare and I immediately realized him as the guy I ran into before the concert.

"Who are you?"

"That's funny; I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you trying to kidnap Leonardo?"

"What is it to you?" Before I could answer, Creepy's phone rang. "What?" I am kind of in the middle of something here!" Then he effortlessly pushed in the still frozen Leonardo into the car and slammed the doors shut. "Oh my gods! For crying out loud, would you quit calling me Connie?"

"Connie? What kind of name is that?"

Then all the anger drained from his face. A ghost of a smile, which looked extremely out of place, began creeping in.

"Hold on… I will call you back…."

He turned his attention back to me and I started to panic. What the hell was with this guy?

"Come here half-blood," his voice falsely alluring.

"What are you talking about?" I orated, taking a few steps back.

"Everything will be so much easier if you are quiet and you do not struggle," the same silky voice whispered, except it was right behind me. Connie guy suddenly covered my mouth with a white cloth. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was seeing a sick twisted smirk, hovering above my eyes.

A/N: So what do you think? We promise it will get more interesting,humorous,adventurous, and overall, a lot better!

Thank you to our beta:cookiecrumbs976

Please Review!


	2. New Faces and Secrets

***AN: **I apologize if this didn't make sense before. I screwed up with the posting. . .It should make sense now. . .hopefully. . .

Chapter 2-New Faces, Secrets and Nicknames

I woke up to the feeling of a finger poking my face. Still groggy, I struggled to recall what happened before I lost consciousness. After a few minutes, it all came flooding back to me: the concert, witnessing the kidnapping, and the creepy guy who called himself Connie. My eyes fluttered open, landing on a girl with black hair and brown highlights in a high ponytail. She stopped poking me when my eyes met her purple ones. I couldn't help but wonder if they were natural or if she was wearing contacts. I noticed hers narrow as if trying to size me up.

"Hello!" she said suddenly beaming down at me.

Taken aback with her sudden change of mood, I managed to stutter, "Um…hi" But it came out more as a question rather than as a statement.

"You probably should sit up. I know I would NOT want to be lying down there," a boy said. The girl backed away, giving me room to move around. I turned my head attempting to figure out who the new voice was, but unfortunately, he was not in my field of vision. I gingerly tried to get up but I was still a little woozy.

"So how did it feel?" the boy asked. Due to my blurry vision, I still couldn't figure out who he was.

Trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes, I asked, "how did what feel?"

"How'd it feel to lie next to a box of vials filled with blood?"

Puzzled, I asked, "What are you talking about? I am not!"

"Oh yeah? Then see for yourself." I slowly looked over the top of the box. As soon as I saw a flash of red, I pulled back quickly. What? I can't handle the sight of blood. It freaks me out.

"Oh god!"

"Don't worry. Leonardo's just kidding. It's really just fake blood see?" She reached into the box and took out a Scream Halloween mask and squeezed something to pump the red liquid over the mask.

Releasing a sigh of relief and slightly creeped out that our kidnapper had Halloween decorations in the back of his van, realization hit me. "Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?"

The girl hesitated before responding with, "Well, for your first and last question, I have no idea. Sorry. As for your second question, my name is Anako Sakamoto, but everyone calls me Ana."

Leo, who had ignored both of us, finally decided to join the conversation. "Hey, wait. Ana right? How do you know me?"

"Who doesn't know _the _Leonardo diCello?

"Touché…but call me Leo. I hate the name Leonardo, but my manager refused to listen to me and that's why I use Leonardo as my stage name. If I had a choice, I would've just changed my name to Leo." Leo looked at me and continued. "Well, now that you know who we are, what about you?"

"I'm Sebastian Nguyen. I saw the whole kidnapping and I tried to help, but as you can see, I kind of failed. Do you know-" I was suddenly interrupted by a scream from outside. The doors opened to reveal Connie and Seth bound with handcuff and a gag. He pushed Seth into the van, who inevitably landed on me.

"Stay there!" His eyes drifted to me and he said, "Well, it looks like someone is finally awake." With that, he slammed the double doors, laughing maniacally as he walked away.

I, surprised to see my brother, struggled to get up. "Seth? Why the heck did you get caught?"

Seth rolled his eyes and glared at me. "Look who's talking." What was his problem? He must be upset about getting thrown into a van. I know I would be. I ignored him and continued.

"Well, if you followed my plan, then we would have probably saved him already!"

"Says the one who was caught first."

"That's because it was a plan for _three _people. Not one. It would have worked if you and Max hadn't decided to ditch me." A long silence followed our little argument. I guess he realized that I was not the only one at fault.

The silence was broken when Leo asked, "You guys look alike. Are you brothers?"

"Actually, there are three of us: we're triplets. There's me, Seth and-"

My explanation was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and a familiar voice. "There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Everyone turned their attention to the sun-roof. The view of the moonlit night was blocked by the figure of Maxine holding a crow bar. Her long, black hair was tucked in her cap so she looked like a mirror image of me and Seth, excluding the eyes. Her face completely displayed her relief. However, behind the relief, I noticed a hint of exhaustion as well.

"Max, what the hell took you so long to get here?" Way to go Seth. You just had to ruin the moment now didn't you?

The relief completely disappeared from her features and was replaced with annoyance. "Again with the profanity? I swear you're a freaking hypocrite!"

Even though by this point, I agreed with her on that, I decided to intervene. "Guys, now is not the time to be arguing about this! We have to get out before-" The car engine roared to life the van suddenly accelerated. The force was enough to cause Maxine to lose her balance and tumble into the van. As if by chance, she landed on her long time crush, Leo.

* * *

Max POV:

"Max, are you okay?" I glared at Sebastian from corner of my eye and gave him a _duh-what-do-you-think _look.

"Oh, I'm fantastic," my voice full of sarcasm. "I really wanted to fall into a moving vehicle through the sun-roof."

"Wow, you guys look exactly alike. I can see the family resemblance." I glanced down and saw a pair of sapphire eyes examining Seth, Sebastian, and me. _I can't believe it! It's him! He's right under me. Wait a minute, why is he under me? Let me back track. When I fell through the roof, it didn't hurt because something broke my fall…Oh my god!_ I quickly moved to the side of the van. As I did so I kept repeating, "I'm so sorry! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

When he finally got to a sitting position, he said, "Wow. That was some fall."

I tried to hold it in, but the next thing I know, I screamed, "You're Leonardo diCello!"

"Yes, I am. Call me Leo, though, because I really hate the name Leonardo."

I felt another burst of excitement, attempting to break through, but luckily I managed to suppress it and succeeded by nodding vigorously instead. I suddenly remembered that my brothers were here and that helped me calm down. Who knows how long they would tease me if they ever found out I was still a fan of Leonardo, I mean Leo. Suddenly, I realized how humid it was in the small space and decided to take my hat off. As I began to use my fingers as a make-shift hair brush, I heard a collective gasp from the others. I found all of them looking at me in shock and I asked them, "What? What's wrong?" They all started talking at once and all I could make out were some parts:

The obvious one being, "You're bleeding!"

The random one being, "I love your hair! It's so pretty!"

And the one that surprised me the most was: "You're a girl?"

Putting two fingers on my lips, a high-pitched whistle pierced through the incomprehensible shouting.

"Alright, everyone calm down! For crying out loud people, all I did was take off my hat!" That seemed to settle everyone for they all paused and waited for me to continue.

"Umm...okay, out of all of that, I will answer the ones that I actually heard. First of all, yes I am bleeding. Long story short, this weird creepy guy came out of nowhere and hit me over the head with this crowbar." I indicated the metal bar I held in my hand. "I managed to kick him in the sensitive spot, and I ran for it. Second, um...thank you? Your hair is really pretty, too! And finally, yes I am a girl."

That last one really boosts up a girl's self-esteem. My own crush thought I was a guy. That was just fantastic. I glanced at Leo and he looked extremely confused. I smiled inwardly. I was always known as a tomboy, never really quite into girly girl things. Heck, this isn't even the first time I was mistaken as one of my brothers.

Did I ever mention how creeped out I was after that incident? On a scale of one to ten, I'd say it was about a fifteen. Yes, that disturbed. Okay I don't mind getting mistaken for Sebastian or Seth. The weird part was getting asked out by a girl because she thought I was Seth! You're probably thinking, "What's wrong with you? It was just once and everyone makes mistakes, so it should be fine right?" Wrong! It was _multiple_ times. In fact, it was so many that I lost count.

Seth never really gave her the time of day, but I don't think she ever understood that. Whenever she was near, Seth's ADHD kicked in, and he just walked away. Apparently, she never notices because she comes over and asks me instead. First time it happened, I was traumatized, but I managed to say, "I'm not Seth, I'm Max. Seth is over there." I thought it was the end of it, but unfortunately not. There was always a pattern: Seth walks away, she comes, I'm traumatized, and I point in the direction he disappeared in. Eventually, it got to a point that whenever she asks me, I just give her a look and say, "You're kidding me right? We have to go through this again?"

Then she would say, "Right, not Seth. Sorry Max, bye!" Yep, that was an interesting year. Anyway, back to the present:

"So what...you're a girl?" Leo asked yet again.

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes. He was almost as bad as Sebastian. If he wasn't insanely cute, I would've been screaming at him right then.

"Well if that's the case," he slid closer to me.

"What are you…?" My eyes grew twice their size and I immediately shut up when he grabbed my hand. I glanced down at our hands and then back up to his face. _What the heck is going on?_

Seth's POV:

I rolled my eyes as I watched the scene unfold before me. I couldn't believe she was actually falling for his false charm. I mean come on! Anyone could see right through it! Well he _was_ her long time crush and all, but…Well what else can I say? I'm her older brother. How else was I supposed to react to the horror before me?

I turned my attention back to their conversation. I heard Leo say, "I may not be Fred Flintstone, but…" he moved back a little and sang, "I can make your bed rock!" Did he seriously just say/sing that? Plus he could get copyrighted by Lil' Wayne in that one line. I looked at Max and almost exploded in a fit of laughter. I thought her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. In a second, the message of what Leo said to Max sank in and my anger flared. I spotted Max's forgotten blue hat just inches away from me. Grabbing it, I contemplated what I was about to do. Yeah, this was going to be good.

As Leo looked smugly at Max's reaction, I smacked him upside the head with the hat. "Stop flirting with my sister."

"Come on, man! It's kind of a routine for me."

I was about to snap at him about not caring about his stupid routines, but Sebastian cut me off. "Fine, just don't do a perverted one." What the hell was Sebastian thinking?

"Okay. It'll take some of the fun out of I, but something is better than nothing" Leo once again grabbed the hand of the still frozen Max. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

I slapped him again with the hat.

"Ow! What was that for? I did what you wanted! Nothing perverted!"

"For being too puny."

"That was the point though. I was trying to be puny." Leo paused. When he got no reception from any of us, he repeated, "Get it? Puny?" The hat in my hand made contact with his head again.

"That was for a completely lame joke that I never would have thought that you would stoop so low to."

"Alright, I'll stop. I already did what I needed to do anyway." I glanced at Max again. I managed to suppress my laugh by biting my bottom lip, but I could not stop a small smile slip through. She had the exact same look on her face except, and if possible, her eyes had grown even larger_. Man, I really wish I had a camera right now!_ A perfect blackmail opportunity.

Sebastian POV:

One look at Max and I knew what Seth was thinking: blackmail. I turned to Seth and I noticed the gleam in his eyes that he only gets when teasing someone. Seth glanced at me, and I gave him a warning glare knowing what he was up to. He rolled his eyes and looked away, the gleam disappearing at the same time. In order for me to distract Seth from his crazy plan of black mail, I decide to ask the first thing I thought.

"Hey Leo, what were you talking about before? About some sort of routine or something?" Phew! That should distract Seth from doing anything rash.

"Oh, well you see whenever I meet a new girl; it's kind of a habit for me to use a couple of pick up lines on them." Aw crap! _I think I just made things worse._

"So you're saying what just happened with our sister was . . . meaningless?"

"Yeah of course. Well sometimes, I do it just to see their reaction. You didn't think I was serious did you?"

"Uh well..." I glanced warily at Seth at the corner of my eye and saw his eyes flash in anger.

Leo just ignored us and continued on. "Out of all the girls, your sister's reaction is the most unique," he indicated the frozen Max sitting next to him. "Sometimes they would slap me, but the reaction I get most is screaming. To this day, I'm not quite sure how my ears still function properly from the pickup line screams to the concert screams." I was speechless. I mean, what can I say? The guy just practically said that he preys on girls' fluctuating emotions as a hobby and now that included my sister. I'm surprised Seth has enough self control to not lash out at him right now. My brother has never really been the most mature despite being the oldest. That's why I was forced to intervene and take charge, especially when they're arguing about god knows what. But these days, every time a guy other than me talks to her, he gets very overprotective. I understand his position, being her older brother too, but he seems a lot more over the top about it, which just gives them something else to argue about. Despite being surrounded by animosity, Leo was oblivious to it all.

"Actually, I take it back. The most unique response I got was from Ana."

"What?" Ana, who had been spacing out since Leo started his pickup line, snapped her attention back to him.

"Remember when I was first thrown in?"

_**Flashback (Leo's POV):**_

_My face came in contact with the filthy floor of the van. "Damn! What the hell was that guy's problem? You don't just shove someone into a van! I mean it's just not right!" _

_I saw a shadow in the corner cloaked by the darkness. A girl with gleaming purple eyes and a large smile revealed her face. Was she wearing contacts? No normal person has purple eyes. She snapped me out of my thoughts when she brightly said, "Hello!"_

_I thought about my innocent little habit. She wasn't the ugliest girl I've ever seen so why not?_

_"Are you a parking ticket?"_

_"Huh?" Her smile faltered, and her expression transformed from happy to confusion._

_"Because you've got fine written all over you."_

_She stayed silent for about a minute, thinking. Then she responded with, "Well actually, now that you mention it, today wasn't half bad. I mean except for the being kidnapped part. That wasn't a fun experience. Other than that, today has been pretty good. So yeah, I guess you can say I'm fine." She beamed back at me._

_Now it was my turn to be speechless. "Uh…" Did she misunderstand or is she just that stupid? I finally found my voice and managed to say, "That's not what I said. It's not even close to what I meant."_

_Her eyebrows furrowed together as if trying to decipher what I was saying. "What do mean? You said I looked fine and I just confirmed your observation."_

"_When I said you looked fine, I meant it in a sense that—you know what? Never mind. I can't explain it." Wow, that was the strangest reaction I've ever gotten out of all the girls that I've tried that on. She seemed unaffected by what happened. Usually, I would be running for my life by now because this is about the time they find out who I am and they start attacking me. Oh yeah! You should know that I'm usually in disguise whenever I do this, so I don't get mobbed. What, you thought I do this without a disguise? That's crazy, I'm not suicidal. Besides, if I wanted girls to fawn all over me, I would just step out my front door. I've never not gotten a girl to at least sigh when I used a pick up line on them. I am not giving up._

"_Alright, let me try this again." I took a moment to think of another pick up. When I thought of one, I took another moment to prepare myself. Why, you ask? Because this is the first time I've ever had to redo the whole pick up line thing._

_I dramatically said, "Did you hear that?"_

_She bashfully said, "Sorry, I didn't think you would notice," and blushed slightly._

"_That was the sound of my—wait, what?" Did she mean…? No! Then I smelled a pungent odor fill the small space. Oh God, she did! __"You know what? Fine, I give up! I don't have to take this!"_

_The van door swung open revealing the man who kidnapped me. He dragged behind him the unconscious body of that boy who tried to save me._

_**End Flashback (end Leo POV)**_

Sebastian POV:

"Man that was a hilarious memory."

Seth hit Leo once more saying, "Quit acting like females are just property!" Well that was strange. Apparently Seth was into women's rights now. Before, he used to think that all girls, except Max, were crimes against nature.

"Stop hitting me or him." We all turned our attention to the unfrozen Max. She had finally snapped out of her trance.

"Well, looks like you finally came back from fantasy land."

"Oh shut up." From the corner of her eye, she spotted her hat in Seth's possession. Grabbing for it she added, "And give me back my hat!"

"Fine, Miss Cranky."

Leo, who had smug look, on his face said, "Thanks babe. That hat was starting to sting a little." Max tried, and failed, to hide her blush by pulling the hat over her eyes. _Wow, she's got it bad._ I swear, if she kept this up, her face was going to stay permanently red.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed the super long chapter even if it was mostly a filler. And thanks to our awesome beta **cookiecrumbs976** for helping with the editing even though she's really busy!

Review please!

**DISCLAIMER: **We don't own the PJO Series


	3. Escape and Nicknames

The van suddenly screeched to a halt, sending all of us crashing to the front. _Well, that hurt as hell._ "Come on guys," I whispered urgently. "Let's get out of here before the kidnapper comes back."

"Okay, first things first; who can hot wire a car?" Max transformed into command mode. During situations like this, it's really helpful. But if we're just sitting around watching TV, then it gets rather annoying.

"I can do that," offered Leo. My siblings and I all had thought. How does an artistic prodigy know how to hot wire a car? He picked up on our confusion and explained. "After being kidnapped multiple times, I kind of had to learn how to survive. Besides, it all depends on what you define as art."

"Are you suggesting that stealing is an art?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Sure, why not? Haven't you ever heard of con artists?" Okay he had a point there.

"Guys, let's focus on that later when we have more time. Right now, we need to think of a way to lift Leo up through the sunroof."

After a dozen failed attempts and a few bruises later we, or should I say Max, finally figured out a plan that sort of worked.

"Sebastian and Seth, crouch down, get on you hands and knees, and stay there."

"Why?" Seth asked, annoyed. After getting hurt the most, I'm not surprised he's so reluctant to try anything else.

"If you want to get out of here then just do as I say!" In order to avoid her wrath, we followed her orders.

"Okay Leo," she turned to find him almost dozing off. At the sound of her voice, he grew alert, waiting for directions. "Can you stand on their backs and try to climb out?"

"Sure thing babe." Really? At a time like this, he was flirting? I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Beside me, Seth made silent gagging gestures and I had to hold in a snicker. However, Max was too engrossed on trying to get out to notice. At least she wasn't distracted from trying to break us out.

I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my back. Man, Leo was heavy! And that's only half his weight. I never would have imagined that a guy so thin would be this heavy.

"Okay I think I can get out now." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ana playing with some remote. After she messed up our first three plans, we just told her to wait on the side lines. Anyway, where would she get that remote from?

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" At the sound of Leo's panicky cry, I looked up and saw the glass of the sunroof approaching his body. The remote Ana is playing with must've been for that! Wait a minute. No normal vehicle has an entire remote just for a sunroof. Usually it's just a button or something.

"Ana, let go of that remote! You're going to kill him!" She glanced up and made the connection.

"Oh, sorry!" She threw it away from her, hard enough for it to hit the wall of the van and shatter it to pieces. "What a crappy remote! Connie must have gotten ripped off for it." I paused and chuckled. "Connie got conned, get it?"

Ignoring me from above, we heard Leo say, "Thank god! Now get me out of here!" Max, Seth and I shared a look saying, 'should we tell him or not?'

Finally after a moment's hesitation, Max responded with, "Well, I have good news and bad news for you. Which do you want first?"

"I'm in need of good news at the moment so let's go with that one."

"Good news is that we stopped it from crushing you."

"Yes, thank you. I kind of figured that out when it stopped moving. Now tell me the bad news already!" He tapped his foot impatiently. Luckily, he used his right foot so he was tapping on Seth's back, instead of mine.

"Stop tapping your foot! You're heavy enough as it is; don't go adding more pressure to my back!"

"Are you calling me fat?" He asked with feigned hurt in his voice. "I'm kidding, now what's the bad news?" he practically screamed, the impatience evident in his voice.

"Pfft, I was going to say yes," Seth muttered to me. "Keep it down would you! We don't know where we are. For all you know we could be at a maximum security prison. And if I get some sort of back problem in the future, then I _will _blame you!" Wow. Seth really loved messing with that guy.

"For the last time, what is the freaking bad news? Just spit it out already!"

"Fine, you want the bad news? Then here it is: the remote's destroyed so you're going to have to get out of there manually."

"That's just great," Leo sarcastically exclaimed, "Now I'm stuck here!"

I have had it! I understand complaining, but there was just no off-button with that guy! "Hey, stop complaining! Just be happy that we're still letting you stand on us rather than just leave and letting you struggle."

As if experiencing a revelation, Seth curiously asked, "Why are we still holding him up?"

I thought for a moment and realized we could've moved a long time ago. "I don't know…Let's just go." We both started to move back to a comfortable position, but we were stopped with Leo's frantic movements.

"Wait! Alright, I'll stop complaining! Just don't move." Seth and I both released a reluctant sigh, but we still maneuvered back under his feet.

Seth POV:

Suddenly, Leo said, "Hey," nodding to a figure outside, "Okay, I get it! I already said 'hi' so what more do you want for me?"

Intrigued, Max asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Ana! She keeps—Wait! What are you doing out there?" We all turned to the now empty spot where Ana once sat. _Man, that girl is stealthy! Hold on a minute. Leo said _'out there'._ Does that mean that she got out?_ I saw the van doors wide open and Ana gesticulating wildly. How did she open the door? I was about to voice my thoughts when Max, who maneuvered to the edge, beat me to it.

"How did you open that door?" She was utterly befuddled just like I was.

"I just turned the handle and pushed," replied Ana like it was the simplest thing in the world. I could tell Max was getting pissed off at being indirectly called an idiot.

"Yeah, I know how to open a door, but wasn't it locked?" The annoyance in her voice transformed into honest to goodness curiosity.

"No." We all, well except for Leo, fell anime-style at her short and simple answer. Wow, we must have the _worst_ kidnapper in history.

"Helloooo? I'm still stuck up here!" He started kicking around, searching for a foot hold. I totally forgot about him. "And now, I'm apparently hanging on to nothing.

Searching around the van, Max handed him the same metal stick she had when we first saw her. "Here, use the crowbar to break the glass."

When Leo finally managed to free himself, we all went to the front of the van to the driver's side. There Leo exclaimed, "Let's hijack a car!"

*30 minutes later*

"It's been thirty minutes! Shouldn't you be done by now?" I half screamed at Leo. I'm seriously losing my patience for this guy. Imagine standing in the hot sun for thirty minutes bored out of your mind.

"Relax, it's a process; it takes time."

"More than thirty minutes?" I retorted.

"Uh…sure?"

Max, noticing no progress in the past half-hour, decided to confront Leo. "You can't really hot wire a car can you?"

For a moment, Leo looked like he was about to make up another lie, but one look from my sister made him do otherwise. "No," he finally confessed.

"This is just fantastic, that guy will probably come back any minute now and we're just stuck here!" I cried out, exasperated.

Sebastian had some sort of epiphany and said, "Speaking of Connie, where is he?" We all looked at him incredulously. _Who the hell is Connie?_

"I think you have officially lost it. We don't even know a Connie!"

"Oh no! Saisho no Leo kon Sebastian. Nani ga kono sekai ni kuru nodesu ka? Watashi-tachi wa mina, jojoni watashi-tachi no kokoro o ushinatte iru! (First Leo now Sebastian. What is this world coming to? We're all slowly losing our mind!)" Ana yelled running around screaming.

"I think your being a little overdramatic about it." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Hontōdesu ka? (Really?)" She finally stopped freaking out and looked at me, eyes full of hope. I nodded and offered her a small smile in return. Then our little moment was cut short with Sebastian's comment:

"Is it just me or are the only understandable words in that rant 'Leo' and 'Sebastian'?"

I rolled my eyes saying, "It's not just you, she was yelling in Japanese."

"And since when did you start understanding Japanese?" interrogated Max with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right…you see, about that…" Crap! _How do I answer without telling them the real reason?_ As I desperately thought of an excuse to use, a bellow pierced the air, diverting everyone's attention away from me. Thank god!

"What the Hades are you doing out here?" I took back my 'thank god' because we're dead meat now!

"What can we do? We need to get out of here fast!" Max dictated searching each of us for some form of plan. Surprisingly, it was Leo who thought of something.

"We can always run. I mean it's not like he can catch all of us right?" We all nodded in agreement. As we were about to separate, our kidnapper appeared in front of us, blocking any way of escape.

"I would not do that if I were you."

"How do keep doing that?" Sebastian screamed beside me. I guess he had his own encounter with him before.

Ignoring Sebastian, he continued, "On a count of three, you will go to the back and stay there!" With every word, the volume and the forcefulness of his voice increased.

Leo, trying to act brave, challenged him by saying, "Oh yeah? Why would we listen to you? It's not like you'd kill us. If you wanted to harm us, you would have done so already." That idiot! _He just doomed us all! _Though I hated to admit it, but he did have a point. The kidnapper reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a gun, aiming for Leo. _Great, now he pulls a gun on us. This will end well._

"One…"

"I still say you're bluffing. You wouldn't shoot kids." The idiot still refused to believe the guy even though he had a gun pointed at him. He was either really brave or really stupid. Personally, I thought it was a little of both, but more on the stupid side.

"Two…" I watched as he pulled down the safety of the pistol. This guy was dead serious.

Obviously, Leo was starting to understand that too. "Come on man, let's not do anything rash."

"Three…" His index finger was about a millisecond away from pulling the trigger when Max decided to cut in.

"Stop!" Her shriek pierced through the silence. Leo released a sigh of relief and looked gratefully at Max, but she didn't notice because she kept on talking. "We'll go back. Just don't hurt us." Aw, so close! Max just had to save Leo. Stupid crush. _Oh well, maybe next time._ We all trudged to the back of the van with the kidnapper trailing behinds us, the gun still at the ready.

"Is that thing _really_ necessary?" Leo said warily eyeing the weapon. _Leo should really learn when shut up!_ Honestly, I thought we would be better off if he pulled the trigger. The weapon bearer just looked at us unwaveringly as a response. "Okay, then. I'll just take that as a yes."

I pulled open the double doors and found two unfamiliar people, a really buff Chinese boy (think of Taylor Lautner and multiply that by ten. Yeah, that ripped) and a Filipino girl who wore an expressionless face. Before I could say anything, the psycho pushed us all in and slammed the door behind him. Max, who was closest to the door, tried to pull on the handle. She released an exasperated groan and cried, "Great, it's locked! Now he remembers."

Sebastian who seemed a bit distracted, decided to voice what I'm assuming is in all our heads. "We've only been gone for 30 minutes and last time I checked, you guys weren't here so who are you?"

Then the idiot Leo said the most random thing. He approached the girl and said, "Excuse me. I think you have something in your eye"

"Really?" She said slightly surprised. Then her face showed no emotion once more. "I'm actually not that surprised considering what I've just gone through. Which eye is it in?"

He scrutinized her face for a minute searching for something that I frankly could not find. Then replies with, "Nope, never mind. It's just a sparkle." Her features transformed again except this time, into disgust. I didn't blame her, if that was me, I would've been disgusted too. _Who uses a pickup line that old…and cheesy? _

Soon she regained her composure and responded with, "Oh well, you have something on your face."

Now it was Leo who looked surprised. "Really? Can you see what it is?" Then she did something that I will forever remember: she punched him on the nose.

"My fist. And to answer your previous question, I _can_ see what was on your face. I'm quite sure you can see it." She looked down smugly at her work and added, "If for some reason you did not get the message, I'd be more than happy to do it once more."

"That freaking hurt! What the hell was that for?"

She gave him a 'you're an idiot' look and said, "Well, when you mess with the bull, you get the horns."

"Regardless of the fact that I've only known you for like two minutes, you don't seem like the type of person to say a line that cheesy." Offended, the Filipino's eyes raged and looked just about ready to kill Leo.

"You know," She forgot her rage for a brief moment and adopted a dreamy look in her eyes. "Before, I loved your work and it was my dream to meet you." She snapped out of her reverie and faced him with a hard expression painted across her features. Her voice dropped down to a barely audible level. "Now that I have, I'm regretting every second of my life that I wasted on that dream."

Sebastian decided to intervene and said, "Okay. Going back to my original question, who are you?" as an attempt to change the subject.

The girl, though still steamed, managed to answer "My name is Olivia Dimaculangan."

I realized that she had a British accent. "Are you British? With your facial features and your last name, I would have pegged you as a Filipino."

A look of sadness crossed her face when she answered. "Well, after my dad died about three years ago, I had to go live with my grandparents in England."

"That explains the accent, but what about your mom?" Ana asked curiously. The only response Olivia gave was averting her eyes to the floor.

To fill the awkward silence, I asked the buff kid, "what about you?"

"I'm Johnny Lee."

"How old are?" I asked flabbergasted. "I honestly have never met an 11-year-old as buff as you." Judging from his expression, he wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

After we introduced ourselves, Leo stated, "Okay, next question. What happened to you guys?"

"What's it look like you ninny?" She practically screamed at him. "We were _kidnapped_!" I guess Olivia's still a little sore about Leo's flirting.

Johnny shook his head sadly mumbling, "This is what I get for visiting my uncle at UCLA…"

"UCLA? Did you just say UCLA?" Olivia sounded flabbergasted.

"Uh, no, but what's wrong with it?" Johnny seemed reluctant to bring the subject up as if he knew is was a bad idea.

"What's wrong with it? It's public! Everything's wrong with it!" Olivia cried exasperated.

"UCLA acceptance rate is higher," If he was going to die, I guess he may as well go down fighting.

"Of course, its higher, the education is only 10-13 grand, and USC is about 40 grand!" Olivia argued.

"So UCLA's cheaper what's so bad about that?"

"Uh, hello? If the price is cheaper, so is the amount of education!" Johnny was about to retort when Olivia held up a hand silencing him. "Don't even try to justify that. Let's face it with Schwarzenegger, UCLA's not going to have the most up-to-date- equipment and textbooks, and the students will not be able to afford it with only a 10 grand tuition," Olivia had a mini-heart attack.

"UCLA has the higher GPA," Johnny countered.

"That's because I'm not in USC yet," Olivia smiled triumphantly which seemingly ended the conversation.

Max cut in and finally joined the conversation. "Anyway…Seth, I've been wondering about something for a while now. When did you learn to understand Japanese?" Crap!_ How do you explain this?_

Ana seemed to sense my uneasiness and asked me, "Anata ga yonde, anime ya manga o mimasu ka? (Do you read and watch anime and manga?)" I nodded shyly in response. Her eyes lit up with glee. "Me, too! I'm totally into all K-pop, J-pop, and anime/manga like you. I know a little bit more about music."

"Wait, you learned Japanese from manga and anime?" Max asked, bewildered. How did she find out? I thought back to what Ana said. She had switched back to English! Great, _now I'll never live this down._

"That actually explains a lot." My head whipped towards Sebastian.

"What do you mean 'that explains a lot'?"

"Well, one day, I was looking for my DS, that you _stole_, in your room."

"You were snooping around in my room?"

"Yeah, I was. Now do you want me to explain or do you want to argue about this?" I didn't respond, wanting to know the rest of the explanation, but I wanted to keep at least _some_ of my dignity. "Anyway, I came across a box full of mangas."

"Ooh, what were the titles?" We all looked at Olivia strangely. Why was she asking about this now? No matter how insignificant her question seemed, Sebastian still answered it.

"There were so many I don't remember them all, but I do recall a few." Then he was off listing all the ones he remembered. "Shugo Chara, Toradora, Gentlemen's Alliance Cross, Gakuen Alice, Ouran High School Host Club and a few others that I can't remember."

After a moment of silence, Ana exclaimed, "You read shojo manga?" She erupted in a fit of laughter.

"N-no!" I can feel the heat quickly traveling to my face. "I read shonen, too! Sebastian just found all the shojo!" I just won't mention that the majority that I have are shojo…

In the background, I heard Max asking, "What do you mean by shonen and shojo?" I forgot that they had no idea what we were saying since the terms were in Japanese. Yes! Ana better not answer her question or else Max will never let me live this down. I gave Ana a pleading look, hoping she would understand me. Apparently she did because she didn't respond. Instead, that other girl responded. "Shojo is a literally 'girl' in Japanese. It is used as a generic term for anime and manga aimed at young females. Basically, your brother reads girly mangas." What the hell! I thought she was British or Filipino or something! How could she understand Japanese? What was her name again? Oh right, Olivia! If she keeps this up, she'll eventually become O-_dead_-ia.

"Before, he mentioned something about shonen too. I'm assuming he was trying to defend himself so does that mean boy?" Max was good always good at connecting ideas.

"Yes it does." No one else spoke, engulfing the entire van in silence. I waited, anticipating the mocking to begin.

Max POV:

That was an extremely juicy secret that I could now use as blackmail. Well not with any of us that just heard, but maybe someday, it will be useful. When I was about to begin the mocking, I saw the look on his face and decided against it. He looked just about ready to die of embarrassment. _Actually, watching him burn is a lot better. Ah, his pain makes me smile_. So we just sat in silence. Eventually Seth, who seemed to have already recovered from the embarrassment, broke the silence.

"I've been thinking-"

"That's a first." He gave me a piercing glare and I looked back at him innocently. What? I let the girly mangas slip by; I was allowed to tease him for something! Besides, he should've been happy I took it a step down.

"As I was saying, I've been thinking" He gave me a look, but I didn't interrupt this time. "And I've decided to give everyone nicknames. Actually, everyone except Max, because she already has a nickname."

I saw everyone shared a look and Leo said, "In case you haven't noticed, almost all of us already have nicknames."

"Yes, I have noticed, but they aren't the ones that _I _came up with so you're getting new ones." Seth said with finality. We all rolled our eyes, but no one said anything against it.

"For Leo, how about…Aslan!"

"Where did you get Aslan from?"

"Your name is Leo like a lion. And the lion in Narnia is name Aslan so that's you're new nickname." Leo looked a little pissed off and being named after a character that lived in a mystical wardrobe, but accepted it none the less. "Now for Olivia…"

"People have sometimes called me Liv. That can be my nickname." Olivia laughed quietly, "Oh the transitive property…"Her suggestion was reasonable enough, but apparently not to Seth.

"No! I have to come up with it! Besides, it's the opposite of what I was thinking." He paused for dramatic effect. Then said, "I've got it. It will be Odeadia."

"Alright, at least Odettia is somewhat normal. I'll take it." She looked neutral about the new name.

"No no no. You didn't hear correctly. I said O-_dead_-ia." Looking surprised, Olivia questioned him why. "Frankly, I feel like I'm going to die of boredom every time you explain something. Plus, that's what I've been calling you in my head all this time, so why not just say it out loud, right?" _Learn some class Seth! You don't just call a girl boring!_ Olivia's eyes flashed with rage for the second time this hour. Seth just ignored it and moved on to his next victim. "Ana…how about Grace?" Where did he get that from?

"Please, elaborate on how you got Grace from Ana." Clearly, everyone was curious about it, but surprisingly, Ana wasn't.

"That's the translation of Ana. It means grace in English." You've got to be kidding me! That's not possible, I thought Ana was English already.

Ana seemed to notice our disbelief so she supported his statement. "It's true. My full name Anako really means child of grace." I did not see that coming.

"And finally Sebastian…"

Grace seemed to notice that he missed someone. "What about Johnny?"

"Oh yeah, Johnny." He faced Johnny, sizing him up. "Johnnycakes," he answered promptly. "From The Outsiders"

"The Outsiders?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, read a book people." I remembered that book. It was required reading, but I never read it due to my dyslexia. Yuck! I shuddered at the very thought.

"Hold on, you read a book?"

"No I saw the movie," I rolled my eyes as he waved off my question.

"And now, Sebastian's nickname…"

"You've spent eleven years of your life with him from the womb, and you couldn't think of a decent nickname?" Olivia asked incredulously. I agree with her, Seth should have been able to think of something after knowing him for that long. I do understand, however, that it's hard to find a nickname for Sebastian. In response, Seth mumbled an almost inaudible yes.

"How about Duke?" Leo suggested.

"Why? Where did you get Duke?" Now it was Seth's turn to question the weird nickname. All of us, except Olivia, were wondering what it meant as well.

"Seriously people, Gutenberg invented the printing press for a reason! In Shakespeare's story, _The Twelfth Night_, there are characters both named Sebastian and Duke."

Olivia was not above contradicting his suggestion "First of all it's called a playwright. And secondly, they may both be part of the plot, but they are not the same person!"

"Who cares, they're in the same story! That's good enough for me."

In the background, I heard Olivia, "*cough*playwright*cough*"

Ignoring her, Seth proclaimed, "Alright, Sebastian's new nickname will be Duke."

Suddenly, an aerosol can fell in from the broken sunroof. It began to emit fumes which soon engulfed every inch of the van. "What the heck is that?" I asked. Unfortunately, I never heard the answer because I blacked out right after I asked.

So I hope you enjoyed the super long chapter even if it was mostly a filler. And thanks to our awesome beta **cookiecrumbs976** for helping with the editing even though she's really busy!

DISCLAIMER: We don't own PJO, Bedrock, Twelfth Night, The Outsiders, or anything else except for our characters and the plot. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Author's note**: By this point, you know almost all of the characters. We're probably going to add a couple more later on, but for the most part, these are the main characters. Now I actually have a job for the readers. We have already decided some of the pairings, but you have any guesses of what they are or any suggestions of what they should be, please fell free to review. It's not exactly obvious who will become the cannon pairings right now so if you gives us some input then you never know, your fav pairing could become canon. Please be aware that we will NOT put in incest, slash, or femslash

I also apologize for the for the lack of plot right now, but I swear, if you keep reading, it will become more than just exposition! (I think the actual problem will come out around chapter 5 so please be patient!)


	4. The Capture

Max POV:

"What the?" My eyes opened to darkness except for a part in the curtains signalling morning. Soft snores surrounded me. "Where the hell am I?" I thought to myself

My hands were bound and I was on the floor next to the others.

"Wake up!" an impatient voice rung in my ears. The curtains opened hastily and the rest groaned from the sudden exposure to sunlight.

It was the creepy bastard from last night. He had an eerie smile and the same fiery eyes. With the light, I saw a very messy make-shift home lab: clothes, test tubes, and papers were strewn everywhere. The man was impeccably dirty. He was the only possible thing dirtier than the room. From his yellow teeth to his dirt caked finger nails, I fought the urge to not attack him with bleach.

"My dear young demi-gods," he began

"A demi- what?"

Never missing an opportunity to sound smart, Olivia recited, "Demi-god, noun, offspring of a god or goddess and a human. One famous example is Hercules."

Oh my god, a walking dictionary.

"But surely, they –the gods – do not exist so…" said Olivia, who actually started to be more like O-dead-ia, judging from the look the creepy dude gave her.

"Not real? _Not real_?" he cried angrily. His tendency to overreact reminded me of Jim Carey, Ben Affleck, Will Ferrel, Tom Cruise, and Ben Stiller; basically all the melodramatic actors in the world. "Let me tell you something young lady. You mentioned Hercules, a demi-god, a hero that resulted from a very horny god. What ever made you think they ever stopped?"

"They are myths! They never happened in the first place. The Greeks make those stories up to explain things like the seasons and the sun!" Olivia insisted.

"Really half-blood? Then how do you think you got here?

"Well you see, when a man loves a woman…." Leonardo started.

Seth at least was on the same page as me, "Oh my God! We are going to die, we're going to die, we're going to freakin- die!"

Evil, crazy, and totally and completely unhygienic guy silenced him with a look, and muttered, "Hmm, signs of a demi-god…"

"So you have never had any inhuman teachers?" Not teachers, but my girl scout leader….

"Or diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia?" I knew all three of us were, and so was Aslan according to his interviews.

"Ever had something you could not explain?" Multiple explosions, escaped zoo animals, and broken aquarium tanks flickered through my mind.

"Missing parent?" Our dad is supposedly John Edwards, but I knew that Leo did not have a mom.

"Irrational fears?" I didn't have any, but in the corner of my eyes, I saw Olivia and Johnny both hesitantly nod.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ana asked.

"Inhuman teachers! Monsters waiting to kill you.

"ADHD! Keeps you alive during fights!"

Well, my brothers and I have won every single fight on the playground…

"Dyslexia!" he shouted, getting more and more passionate. "Ancient Greek is your default language, so of course you can not read English.

"Peculiar events! You can see through the Mist, a filter that confuses humans during a monster occurrence." His voice reverberated off the walls.

"Missing parent! Demi- GOD!

"Irrational fears? Traits inherited by your godly parent. All symptoms of a demi-god, which all seven of you are."

"Coincidences," I dared breathing back to him.

"Really so, it's coincidence that all seven of you have the exact same traits? No! You all are demi-gods."

"Aren't they Greek? So logically they would be in Greece right?" Seth inquired.

"Nope," he answered, "They moved with the Western Civilization, the most powerful of all countries."

"Hold on," I said, "How do you know all of this?"

"I also happen to be a god's descendant."

"So, then why did you kidnap us?" Duke (Duke?) questioned.

His eyes gleamed. "I have a story to tell."

"Wonderful," Leo mocked sarcastically.

Creepy dude ignored him and kept on talking. "You see, one day, a boy named Confucius…"

"What?" said Seth. "You don't look Chinese."

"It's RECCESSIVE!" Confucius unexpectedly roared.

"Oh! Connie, I get it now," Sebastian looked like he just had an epiphany.

"Connie? What kind of stupid name is that?" smirked Leo.

Connie just glared at him and kept talking, "When he became -"

"Why are you talking in third person? When you talk about yourself you talk in first person," Wow, Olivia sounded exactly like the smart annoying kid in class you always wanted to punch.

Thankfully for her, Connie just brushed it off. "Fine, as I said, when monsters recognized me as a half-blood, monsters hunted me down, and the gods never helped. You see unlike most of you, I am a mixed breed."

"Aren't we all?" Johnny asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, because you are half god and half human, however, no because unlike you, I am a mix of different gods. I am the descendant of Athena, Hades, Melinoe, Ares, and Eris. Zeus labelled us as mixed breeds. Why? Because Zeus hated mixed breeds, or rather he feared them. He made it law that mix-breeds were dead meat, unless they could reach Camp-Half Blood by the age of twelve.

"Camp-what?" Ana asked, but was over ridden by Johnny's question.

"Why is the all-mighty Zeus scared of mix-breeds?"

"Why? Because they are ridiculously powerful. Imagine a mixed breed of Zeus and Poseidon. She or he will not only the skies, but also the ocean. Powerful, no? Anyway, my best friend and I were traveling to Camp-Half Blood, and when we finally reached the border, Zeus personally killed him with a lightning bolt, and that was when I vowed to overthrow the gods.

Ana, however, still shuddered at the idea of a Poseidon and Zeus mixed breed. "Eew, incest."

Confucius hearing her said, "Not really. Gods do not have DNA, however YOU," he stressed, "do, which brings me back to why you are here. I," he paused for dramatic effect, "will clone the gods!" he grinned maniacally. I swear if this was a movie, lightning would have struck at this very moment.

"Anyway," he said coolly, since we were not in awe of his devious plan.

"Wait!" Olivia exclaimed. "How are you going to clone the gods, if they do not have DNA? You must have DNA in order to…" Olivia stammered.

"As I was saying," Confucius said smugly, glad that someone was affected by his plan. "That is why I have you children! All I have to do is separated the God DNA and the Human DNA in your DNA and voila! The god DNA!"

He got up and started to stab us with needles, taking our blood, like a really sick blood drive.

"Good-bye children." He left the room, giddy with success.

Thank you to cookiecrumbs976 for beta-ing! Sorry for any earlier readers because I forgot to upload this chapter


	5. The Results

LEO's POV:

As soon as Connie left the room, the triplets pulled out the untied ropes over their heads.

" Woah, wha? How did you guys do that?" Chinky girl, yea I already forgot their names, but hey! I have ADHD! I have an excuse!

As they moved over to untie our bound hands, the boy with the pitch black eyes, replied, "We're boy scouts, you know, we have experience with knots."

"What about you?" The buff dude (yeah I forgot all their names, except for Connie of course-hah!) asked the girl triplet, " You can't possibly be a boy scout."

She laughed and replied, "Are you kidding me? I'm stuck with these two idiots! You need these skills to survive!"

"So what do we do now?" Johnny (That's right, the names come after a while,) inquired to no one in particular.

"We escape!" the Chinky girl cried cheerfully, pointing up in the air with her index finger as if a brightly, although more like dimly, idea lit up in her mind, although our stares made her smile falter.

The triplet with the green eyes pulled on the door with no avail.

He groaned when he checked the window, "We can't jump out, we are at least twenty stories up." That reminds me, how the crap did he stick seven kids inside an elevator without getting caught, or at least getting interrogated?

"The air vents!" the blonde British one exclaimed.

Steroids dude pulled up a chair and yanked off the air vent, bolts and all as if it was nothing. I rolled my eyes as he bowed down like a gentleman and tipped an imaginary hat before he helped chinky girl up.

She giggled and thanked him.

Hmm… this guy seems pretty suave after all.

Seth's POV:

Thank goodness for fresh air. That air duct turned out to be a heating vent. Thus, I felt like an idiot, panting, after crawling like a baby.

"Come on guys, let's go! Olivia urged.

"Uh, Johnny and Leo are still in the vent," I informed her, quickly shooting down her plan.

She tapped her foot impatiently as we stood outside of the heating vent. I laughed awkwardly. We started to get stares from the hotel staff. I really didn't blame them. Here we were, unaccompanied minors, sweating bullets in a perfectly air-conditioned room. We weren't the most inconspicuous bunch.

"Ugh," We heard a groan from the vent and Johnnycakes barely managed to squeeze through since he's so muscular. I chuckled when Leo came out; he looked so scrawny next to Johnny. Johnny, by the way, had wild eyes, and was about to kiss the ground, promising that he would stay on the ground forever.

"Okay, now let's go," Olivia commanded. She ran, navigating her way through the lobby. But Grace, she crashed into everything that was in her way: chairs, tables, luggage, tourists… I didn't even want to turn around and face the path of destruction.

"Hey, you!" We saw Connie at the bar pointing at us, getting ready to kill us. Thankfully, as soon he got up from his seat, security tackled him down for not paying his bill. "I'll kill you kids, just watch!" He shouted in a non-English voice.

Olivia, by the way, is a freakin' athlete. After we got out of the hotel, we ran until the urban area was no longer in our ken. Now we were lost in a forest - well not "lost" because technically we knew we were still in California. But lost, as in "Where the god damn hell are we," you know the stereotypical dramatic life or death situation type thing.

Finally, Olivia stopped, started to walk, and orated, "I think it is safe if we walked now." I just glared at her, wishing she could have said that a couple of miles ago because I've never had so much cardio in my life. Not only did we run, we ran uphill onto Mammoth Mountain, my legs were seriously on fire.

"Um, I think we should stop," I stated. I turned around and saw Johnny carrying Grace up the Mountain.

"No," Olivia disagreed. Of course she didn't agree, she didn't even break a sweat. "We should keep going."

"Ha," Leo laughed, "That's what she said," We all turned around and gave him the, "Really" look. But of course, he just winked at the girls. Grace had a dead reaction from the run, and she probably didn't get it anyway. Olivia just rolled her eyes, but Maxine…holy crap! She blushed. I yearned to snap her back into her cover instantly, but nope, she was still silently swooning. Ugh.

"Hey guys, I see a cave," Sebastian pointed toward the midst of trees. I sighed; of course he didn't see anything, the idiot. Sebastian led us until we got into an actual real cave. I still can not believe he found a cave; he never notices anything. The sun almost threatened to set soon, and I started to freak out. I mean, I know boy scouts should be confident about this type of stuff, since we've been preparing for this since we were cub scouts, but without any equipment or a leader, I felt really lost.

"Hey Leo, Johnny, Seth," Sebastian called. "It will almost get dark soon. We should go find fire wood." Johnny put Grace down and started to head out into the woods with us. As we collected the wood, Leo asked, "All the stuff about gods, and incest?" I mean, demi-gods, really, how far fetched can it get?"

"Uh, Leo, do you really think he kidnapped and not hold us, especially you, hostage for money? Actually, why yes, he totally kidnapped us _just for fun_," I responded sarcastically.

"So you think it's real?" Sebastian inquired.

"Of course it's real! I mean it all fits. Just think about it: the ADHD, the dyslexia, and Leo not having a mom. It all makes sense," I disclosed our conversation.

Leo still frowned in denial, and I sighed, I can't believe Max likes this guy. What's even worse was that he lifted the pile of twigs to his nose and babbled, "Ah, the good ol' scent of wood," What a perv.

When we came back with the sticks, Johnny tried to start the fire. I just stared at him, "Dude, we have no kindling, Only timber." Plus he did it wrong.

"Hey, I have paper!" Duke claimed.  
"From what?" Max asked.

"Well, as you while you untied people, I went into the lab and grabbed the test results." Wow, Duke: 2 Us:0, what was this world coming to?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Olivia prompted impatiently, "Read us the results before it gets dark!"

"Okay, okay, don't rush me," Sebastian refuted.

"Yea, sure, let's just ask the sun to slow down," Max retorted.

"Yea, well, it's not even in English! There's a bunch of dotes and lines. Is this Braille?"

"Oh give me that," Olivia grabbed the papers from Sebastian's hands. She looked like she just died and gone to heaven. "This is gel electrophoresis!" she proclaimed. She smugly told him, "Wherever the lines match up the most, reveals our parenthood." She smirked and when she was about to read the results, Sebastian seized it back.

"They don't even say our names!" Duke shuffled through the papers, just in case he missed something.

"Well, duh," Max affirmed, "He never took our names; he just siphoned our blood out."

"So, we'll just have to guess. The results are: Hephaestus, Athena, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, and woah, two of us are mixed breeds of the Muses and the Graces."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense," I frowned.

Grace tried to assure me saying, what do you mean, it totally makes sense!"

"No it doesn't! There are three of us that are genetically the same," I pointed at my siblings, "and seven different results,"

The truth dawned on me when Max muttered, "Well, it could make sense with our Mom's history," Max muttered. "I mean… we do have different eye colours."

"History?" Johnny asked.

"Yea, uh, it's kind of complicated."

"Lay it on me," Olivia smiled smugly. She was totally up for a challenge.

"Ha, that's what she said," Leo smirked. Johnny, Grace, and Olivia gave him a disgusted look, but Max, Duke, and I just felt half-ashamed and half-awkward because that's the exact direction of where this conversation was going.

I grimaced, since I am the oldest, it was presumably my responsibility to tell the story.

"So it's like this, like every other college student, our mom was dead broke." I breathed deeply, wanting to stall this moment forever. So to pay for college, she was," I paused thinking how to euphemistically phrase it, "a hooker," I almost laughed at the sudden face change between Leo, Grace, Johnny, and Olivia. "And the rest is really John Edwards-esque. A client, or rather three clients, according to the results, never used protection so…" I weakly laughed. "Guess they never heard of condoms."

"So client number 1, client number 2, and client number 3," Olivia spoke grimly, leading me to believe that she's the only who got the John Edwards reference.

Leo laughed. "Well they had to be just fantastic in bed if you guys ended up as triplets."

"What?" Grace, of course, had no idea what Leo just said.

Leo crossed his arms and leaned back on the cave wall, "Well you see, if guys are fast; they suck,"

"But, you just said they were amazing!"

"I was being sarcastic." Leo raised his eyebrows in amazement of her slowness.

"So what about the second half of what you said?"

"Leo bust out laughing again, and Olivia spared her of Leo's mockery.

"Ana… honey, they had to be conceived quickly to come out as triplets,"

"Ah, and they had oh so many millennia to practice," Leo wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

Olivia just glared at him and groaned, "I can not believe him. The most amazing writer in the world-this idiot,"

Leo turned and winked at her, "I know you love it babe," Max just looked seriously disheartened.

"Basically, he's saying that the gods are awful at sex," Max smile wryly and turned to Leo, "As if you could do better,"

"Why? Wanna try?" I swiped Max's hat and smacked him on the backside of his head, hard. I internally groaned as she tried to suppress her blush. I was glad it was getting darker.

"So, anyway," Sebastian clapped his hands together, trying to relieve the awkwardness. "Who do you think is Hephaestus's child?" We all turned and gawked at his stupidity.

"Dude, it's Johnny," Max spelled out slowly, "I hate to be Captain Obvious, but since you missed it, apparently I need to point out that Johnnycakes is buff, shy, and scared of heights." I thought back to the vents and silently agreed.

"Dude, it can only get so obvious," Olivia smiled, proud to show her IQ, "Muscular and acrophobia: essential Hephaestus qualities."

"And I see that you are obviously Athena's child," Duke responded trying to take the attention off of him and his stupidity.

"And you," he pointed to Leo, "must be the Muses' child." I rolled my eyes when Duke smiled at himself since he finally got two out of seven kids.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I shook my head as I mocked him sarcastically; I took the papers that contained Athena, Hephaestus, the Muses as results and ripped the paper for kindling. That's right people, be in awe of my mad boy scout skills. Woah, that sound like something Leo would say.

"Wait! I thought Max was Captain Obvious!" Grace stomped her foot in frustration.

I smiled and told her, "And you must be the daughter of the Graces," not that she's particularly ditzy, but you can't help but smile when you are near her.

We were in the dark now. yeah, I take a long time ripping up papers.

"So that just leaves the Big Three," Olivia stroked an imaginary goatee on her chin and stared at us triplets like zoo animals.

So what do you think?" She turned to inquire Johnny and Leo.

I thought to myself too. I mean all of us were pretty stubborn, own our own set of leadership skills, yet full of temerity. I gave up and sat down, preparing to start a fire.

We pondered over it for a couple of minutes when Grace blurted, "Seth is the son Hades, Duke is the son of Poseidon, and Max is the daughter of Zeus," Our eyes widened in amazement. I mean, not that she's stupid or anything *cough* *cough* but if Olivia, the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom didn't get it, how did she?

"How can you tell?" Olivia demanded furiously, angry that she lost to Grace.

"The eyes," Grace answered with levity. Olivia's enmity just bounced off of Grace. "Seth has the steel black eyes, suggesting the endless abyss of Hades, Sebastian, the SEA-green eyes," she emphasized, "and Max has the rainy stormy gray eyes like the sky when Zeus is angry." Grace beamed with joy. "Duh," she smartly added, which probably multiplied Olivia's anger. Finally, I struck two rocks hard enough to produce sparks that set the branches and the kindling alight.

DUKE'S POV

I couldn't tell which was more annoying, the brightness of the screaming. The worst part was that I couldn't even open my eyes. Olivia leapt into my arms screaming, "SPIDERS!SPIDERS!SPIDERS!"

"Spiders?" Grace asked.

Olivia cried in an informing voice, "YES, SPIDERS, OF THE KINGDOM ANIMALIA, PHYLUM ARTHROPODA, SUBPHYLUM CHELICERATA ARACHNOMORPHA, CLASS ARACHNIDA, AND ORDER ARACHNEAE, AND FAMILY DEPENDING ON THE SPECIES."

Seth rolled his eyes. He would have probably laughed insensitively if tears the size of softballs weren't pouring down her eyes. He must've be thinking, 'Wow, I can't believe she didn't' take a closer look at them to tell us which order and family it belonged to.'

Speaking of which, he's right. She was usually jamming information down our throat. I inspected the floors and walls, and these metal? Spiders crawled on every nook and cranny of the cave. Well that totally explained why she didn't know the order and family, these spider robots aren't really in every encyclopedia now are they, plus it totally confirmed that Athena is her mom. Score for me. Breaking my train of thought I heard Max mutter, "Amazing, she even screams in a British accent."

Anyway, I seriously believed that Seth must be rubbing off on me because although tears streamed down her cheeks like Niagara Falls, I couldn't help but say, "Darn, I was just starting to get my hearing back."

Which was so rude, I immediately regretted it because she jumped out of my arms instantaneously. Not that I liked having her in my arms; it was just that she began running around like a madman. Finally, I got to cup my ears, yea I know, but what could I say? Everyone else was doing it too! Well, except for Leo. Which either means he was used to it, from screaming fans, or he was prematurely deaf. Personally, I thought it is the latter.

Grace tried to calm Olivia down. She chased after her saying, "It's okay, don't worry!" Then, to top it all off, Olivia tripped and stumbled onto the wall. Strangely, as soon as her hand slapped the wall, to regain her balance, a door opened, revealing a forge.

Once again thank you to cookiecrumbs976 for her epic beta-ing What do you guys think will happen next? o.O?


End file.
